Unrequited Love
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Edward loves Bella, but she's engaged to Jasper, what happens when Jasper lies and Bella turns to Edward for comfort, sequel to The Truth is Undeniable please read that first, rated T for language and suggested themes AU/ slight OOC
1. prolouge

Bella, my thoughts would forever revolve around Bella. Her hair, her eyes, her everything. I wished to be her everything. But I knew it was never to be. Damn Jasper! I never wanted to see him again, and if Bella was with him, I never would, my eyes were only for her.

**A/N chill the next chapter will be up in like five minutes. Review!**


	2. Ice cream and phone calls

EPOV

It was Saturday night, and I was once again sitting at my kitchen table, chowing down on a big bucket of Oreo ice cream, grumbling to myself between spoonfuls. My high school rival- Jasper Hale- and my best friend - Bella Swan - were out on another date.

I had been in love with Bella the second I'd met her, about a week after I started high school. Now my rival and my love were engaged.

When I'd first seen the sparkling diamond ring on Bella's finger, it felt like someone had plunged a dagger directly into my heart.

Jasper and I had done stupid things in high school involving girls and who could get them in bed first. I had always been victorious in our bets and I thought that Jasper proposing to Bella - the one girl he **knew** I really cared for - was his way of getting back at me.

Hell I still thought that he was only doing this for revenge. It still amazed me that I had been able to keep them from even meeting in high school. Especially in a building as small as Forks High.

But then Alice had gone ahead and introduced the two anyways…

I fumed, brutally attacking my ice cream with the oversized spoon in my hand. The half melted ice cream splattered my shirt with its sticky sweet liquid.

I ground my teeth together and stalked into my room to change, knocking a picture over as I went.

I ignored it and kept going, almost ripping my drawer out of the dresser. I was just shoving my head through the neck hole in my fresh black T-shirt, when my phone rang.

The Carol of the Bells. It was Bella. Well, that brightened my mood considerably.

I whipped the phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Bella! What's up?" I asked happier than I had been all night. If Bella was calling me now it meant that something was wrong, and even though I have no ill will towards Bella, the same cannot be said about Jasper.

"Edward c-can you come pick me up? I-I'm at J-Jasper's parents." Bella stuttered, crying harder than I'd ever seen of heard her do before.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Something had to be horribly, horribly wrong for her to be crying like this.

"J-Jasper has a daughter."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay where you are." And with that I hung up the phone. Which was… stupid. I should have stayed on the phone with Bella.

I half-ran, half-slid to my closet to grab my coat and snatched my keys up off of the counter by my bedroom door, pausing to pick up the picture that I had knocked over earlier.

It was a picture of me and Bella, taken years ago at our meadow, our secret meeting place.

The day this particular picture had been taken, Bella and I had both told the other that we had something important to tell them.

I had thought that Bella was about to profess her undying love for me - I know I was about to - when one Jacob Black stepped out of the bushes and Bella introduced him as her new boyfriend.

Yippee Skippy.

I was so crushed, I could only look on, mouth agape, as Bella and Jacob stared lovingly at each other. It was so horrible, I never wanted to see something like that again and seriously considered gouging my eyes out right then and there.

When Bella turned to me. Suddenly remembering that I had news as well, and asked me what I had to tell her. I panicked and made up some BS story about having a new girlfriend, who was, sadly, working that day.

I don't think that she bought it.

Wow. That was an awkward moment for that memory to pop up.

I shook my head to clear it and set the picture back on the table, expertly sweeping the glass under the table to pick up later on.

After the picture was set back in its place, I dashed out the door, quickly punching the button on my key ring that would open up the garage. It opened slowly and still had over three-quarters of the way to go when I reached it.

I stood by tapping my foot impatiently until the door was up enough for me to duck under.

Well actually roll under, like Indiana Jones.

I don't why I'd decided to roll under the garage door now I was all dirty and couldn't get the Volvo out until the door was open all the way.

"Oh well," I thought, hopping in the drivers seat and turning on the car.

While waiting for the torturously slow garage door to open, I decided that it might be a good idea to buckle my seat belt and did so.

When the door finally reached the top I stomped on the gas pedal and sped out of my driveway, swiftly turning the corner and being thrown to the side of my car as I did.

Oh yes, the seat belt was definitely a good idea.

**So that's the end of chapter one, I hope you like it, and umm that's all I really have to say, other than to once again thank Amber is a Jasper's Girl for letting me adopt her story and not killing me for doing this one, review and Edward will share his oreo ice cream with you! =)**


	3. beer, tears, and mistaken identities

EPOV

Bella was in the front seat of my car, crying her eyes out, because of her fiancée - Jasper. Oh how I loathed him.

He couldn't even tell his fiancée about his daughter. Okay find so Nikki was his niece not his daughter, but I still hated that oversized Ken doll just the same.

I pulled the Volvo into my still open garage - oops -, got out and walked over to Bella's side of the car. I opened the door for her, but she didn't get out, so I poked my head inside.

In the ten seconds that it had taken me to walk over to Bella, she had started sobbing twice as hard as before.

Damn him. I can't believe he could do this to her. I hope he rots in hell the stupid bastard.

"Bella," I reached down to lightly touch her shoulder. She didn't respond and I once again cursed Jasper.

"Bella, do you need me to carry you?"

The only movements Bella made were the heaving of her shoulders as she sobbed.

I reached down and after unbuckling her seat belt, gently picked her up, cradling her to my chest. Bella threw her arms around my neck and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

I froze, enjoying her warm breath against my shoulder. I stayed like that for a moment, lost in the strawberry scented bundle of warmth that was my love, until I remembered what had happened to place her in my arms.

The sudden rage I felt towards Jasper was enough to clear my head, and I walked briskly to my front door, opening it with a bang.

My front door led directly into my living room, so when I walked in I immediately set Bella down on the couch.

She was still crying her eyes out.

I sat down next to her and rubbed small circles into her back.

Throughout the next hour I tried everything that I could think of to calm Bella down.

Nothing worked.

Soon I ran out of curses.

I was getting desperate, Bella was going to hurt herself if she couldn't calm down. I glanced around frantically, trying to find something even as childish as a teddy bear that might help with her nerves.

Not that I have a teddy bear laying around my house, but with my mother you never knew what effeminate objects might be left lying around from one of her visits.

I whipped my head around and, looking through the kitchen doorway, spotted my refrigerator.

Oh God! How could I have been so stupid?

Mike had brought it over just yesterday and I had totally forgotten about it. I leapt up from the couch and walked over to my fridge.

I pulled the door open and thrust my head inside, coming back up with a six pack of some foreign beer whose name I could not pronounce.

If nothing else worked, Bella could at least try to drown her sorrows. It had always worked for me when one of Bella's relationships turned serious.

The alcohol had helped me to forget. I prayed that I would do the same for Bella.

I sat back on the couch next to Bella and handed her the beer I had opened only moments before.

Bella croaked out her thanks and took a big swig, quickly finishing her beer.

I got her another, it appeared that Bella had the same idea that I did, I even had a few myself.

Within an hour, we had emptied two six packs of the beer, and were both giggling uncontrollably.

I had fallen over on my back, Bella sprawled out on top of me. We were both laughing so hard we couldn't breathe over some stupid pig joke.

Suddenly and simultaneously we stopped, staring first into the other's eyes and then at their lips.

Bella leaned down and I lifted myself up to meet her.

Our lips collided, the kiss wet and sloppy, beer mingled with the taste of Bella.

Bella opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, kissing her passionately, and successfully releasing some of the sexual frustrations that had accumulated over the years.

Bella breathed deeply and moaned.

"Jasper!"

**Before you ask, no I am not changing the rating of this story to M, there will not be any lemon, and I'm sorry to put this so bluntly but, if you want one you will have to write it yourself because I am just utterly incapable of doing so.**

**Review and… and… umm… you know what I really don't have anything witty to put here so I'm just going to end this rather lamely.**

**Review and I'll tell you where Edward lives so you can go comfort him.**


	4. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

Epov

I woke up the next morning to an empty - but still warm - bed.

The door to the bathroom was closed but I could hear Bella's muffled and distorted voice through it.

"Edward's" was the only word I understood.

I rolled over and moaned quietly. My head was pounding. What the hell was in that beer anyways?

"Bella come back to bed." I called the winced.

I'd have to try and avoid loud noised today.

Even though I was awake and alert, I still hadn't opened my eyes, and the world was momentarily black.

I cracked my eyes open and immediately shut them again. Even the dim light peeking around the shades and into my bedroom hurt my eyes.

"Looks like sunglasses all day for me," I thought grimly.

I reached over to my nightstand and blindly felt around for the huge sunglasses that I knew where there.

I knocked my comb and another picture off before I found them pushed to the back.

I shoved the glasses on my face, stabbing myself in the eye only once.

Getting - well rolling really - out of bed, I walked over to the bathroom door, my footsteps thunking loudly on the wood floor.

"Bellaaaaaa, you have to come out sometime." I called through the door.

Now that I was closer the to the door I could hear Bella's breath catch and the lock click, hopefully unlocking the door, but I doubted it.

Bella probably hated me now, She would see me as the catalyst for the breakup I was sure to come. After all I was the one who had gotten her drunk and then well…

"I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you go and keep the bed warm for me?"

Wow. That didn't sound like something Bella would usually say.

I shrugged, deciding that it would be better to not question it , and thundered back to bed, the mattress springs creaking as I lay down.

I laid there for a few moments, awaiting Bella's return.

She did not come back.

Gravel from the end of my driveway, - that had spilled over from the side of the road -, crunched as someone with a very quiet car engine pulled in. I brushed it off as someone turning around.

Wait.

This was Forks.

No one here owned a car new enough to be that quiet.

No one except Dr. Cullen, myself and - Jasper!

I heard my bathroom window slide up and a thunk as someone's foot his the bottom sill.

Bella was crawling out she wouldn't have to face me.

I leapt out of bed and dashed to the window that overlooked my driveway.

Sometimes I hate it when I'm right.

Jasper's black car sat in my driveway with Jasper still inside. Bella was crawling down the lattice work that adorned the outside walls of my house, concentrating on her feet, probably trying not to fall.

Jasper had not noticed me in the window because he was watching Bella's descent. 

I guess I must have shifted so that some sunlight reflected off of my sunglasses and into Jasper's eyes, because his head whipped over to the right so he could glare at me.

In a flash of movement that my hangover barely allowed me to register, Jasper was out of his car and glaring at me, crouched slightly in a protective stance that said he would kill me if I so much as thought about Bella again.

I ignored him and went back to watching Bella descend the lattice.

It reminded me faintly of Rapunzel, only with lattice work in place of hair, and the evil witch below as opposed to above.

Bella's hands trembled, she was half-way down the wall of the house, I thought that her hands must ache.

Miraculously Bella had yet to so much as stumble and I waited with nervous apprehension for her bad luck to catch up with her.

The Fates did not keep me waiting for long.

Bella's foot slipped off of a branch just as she applied her weight to it and a full story and a half away from the ground she fell backwards.

I closed my eyes, and turned my head away as my stomach lurched violently, unable to watch her hit the cold ground below.

I swallowed the bile that had seeped up my throat and slowly turned my head back to the window, first relieved, then angry at what I saw.

Bella was in Jasper's arms, her curled around his neck.

On the one hand Bella was safe, and I wouldn't have to watch my love being carted away in an ambulance with life threatening injuries.

On the other she was in _Jasper's_ arms, the evil sorcerer in prince's guise. I wondered briefly what kind of spell he had placed on her to make her look at him with such love and adoration. 

Surely I had never gotten her to look at _me_ like that. 

I couldn't see Jasper's face, his back was to me as he placed Bella in his car. When he turned around though, his face quickly changed from an emotion that I couldn't quite recognize, to one pure and unadulterated hatred.

I stared back with the same hatred and contempt, I hated Jasper Hale, I wished he would disappear and leave Bella to me.

And for one night - last night he did.

**Don't kill me because it was short, just review and be happy.**


	5. The Talk

EPOVIt had been four days since I had last seen Bella or Jasper and most of that time had been spent in bed. My sheets still smelled faintly of Bella and her strawberry shampoo.

Now I was cleaning up the mess from that night, it seemed so long ago. The tub of Oreo ice cream seemed to agree with me on that point.

Moldy and fermented its repulsive odor overpowering Bella's was what had pulled me from my room. Presently I was scrubbing my kitchen table furiously, trying to wash away the sticky white substance that had leaked out of the cardboard tub.

Eventually I managed to get the ice cream itself to wash away, but it had stained the table in strategic shapes. Tiny light brown spots dotted the dark copper surface of the table, it looked like a trail of tears.

I scrubbed harder and faster, trying to erase any trace of the tear like shapes. I only succeeded in scratching the table, my mother wouldn't be happy but I didn't care. Bella hated me, I didn't care about anything - not anymore.

I straightened up and looked around surveying the surrounding area, trying to find something to occupy myself with.

The house was a mess, the picture I had knocked over four days ago was still there its glass heaped in a neat pile. I hadn't bothered to take a good look at my bedroom but I was willing to bet that it was a disaster area as well.

On the plus side at least cleaning my house would occupy my mind.

I headed to the hall closet where I kept my cleaning supplies, and hauled them out. These brooms, mops, and chemicals would keep me company today.

I felt like the Beast after Belle had run away. My love was gone, and I was left with the material objects of my home. Unfortunately for me I had no magic mirror to show her to me and I knew I had no hope of her ever returning.

I shook my head roughly trying to clear my thoughts. It didn't work and images of Bella still ran through my head, not all of them were exactly what one would call chaste either.

Somewhere in my room, I heard my cell phone ring. I didn't answer it, instead choosing to carefully and slowly sweep up the glass under the end table.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning my house. It was a menial task but it had to be done, for the sake of hygiene and my sanity.

Throughout the day my phone continued to ring, and I continued to ignore it.

Whoever was calling wasn't important to me so I didn't care if I missed their call.

When I was finished cleaning, my house smelled of bleach and Lysol. Not the most pleasant combination of scents.

Someone knocked on my front door, the sound resounding through the house.

"Go away." I called out hoarsely.

Behind the door someone sighed.

"Edward open the door or I will key your Volvo."

I marched angrily over to my front door and tore it open.

"Leave." I growled in Jasper's face.

"We have to talk."

"No you have to leave." Jasper only here to make me miserable and I didn't want him.

"Edward." Jasper ground out through gritted teeth. "I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here."

"Then why did you come?"

"Bella." Jasper said her name with reverence almost as if he really did-.

No! He couldn't and I knew he didn't.

Reluctantly I moved aside to let Jasper enter.

"Come in then if you must."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me but walked inside only to stop as soon as he was a few feet past me and cross his arms over his chest.

"Why did Bella send you over here?"

"We need to talk about what you did four days ago."

I smiled ruefully.

"What about what we did?"

Jasper sighed.

"Nothing, its just - Bella still wants to be friends with you."

"Then she should tell me herself."

Jasper looked me straight in the eyes and said "I don't trust you with her anymore."

"Why not? Are you afraid that I'll steal her away from you?"

Jasper didn't respond.

"Why would you even care if she leaves you? You don't love her. You only started to date her because you hate me and you know that I l-"

I didn't get to finish because Jasper rushed me, grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to the wall. 

"Don't you dare try to tell me who I love when you know _nothing_ of love."

"I know more about love than you ever will, I also know the pain of not being loved in return, something you Jasper have never been unfortunate enough to know." My words were a bit strangled, it was hard to breathe while being held in Jasper's death grip.

"You know when Bella told me what you two had done I was furious. But not at Bella. I was mad at you and I still am. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just break your 'pretty' face now." Jasper sneered.

"Because I really do love her, and you were just looking for someone to lay."

That's when Jasper's anger got the better of him and I caught a glimpse of his pale fist flying towards my face before I blacked out.

**Oh God that was a sucky chapter, feel free to flame me I know that this wasn't my best work. So please review, I promise the next chapter will be better, so please review, you know I love them**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories sooner, I've been sick and I've had a bunch of other things to do as well, so please feel free to hate me, I won't blame you, and I know I promised to update some of these last week, and again I'm sorry about that, and the fact that most of these are underlined again nothing I can do about it, fanfic just isn't all that fond of my word processor**


	7. author's noteagain

**A/N:**

**Oh God I know I haven't updated in forever, again sorry! I know I promised to quite a few weeks ago but I never got the chance to update anything other than my Tamora Pierce story and The Fates. I'm just really writing this to let you guys know that I'm not dead yet. Anywho, this is where the stories and their next chapters currently stand.**

**Unrequited Love: I'm working on the next chapter but I don't have it done yet, there's only going to be a couple more chapters to this story, and I'm toying around with a couple of ideas for the ending but I'm not entirely sure yet.**

**The Snowstorm: Eep! Don't hate me for this but I haven't even started to write the next chapter. Well on paper anyways, I know what I want to happen and in my head it's already written down and planned out but I just haven't gotten the chance to finish writing it down yet.**

**Teaching Love: I know that I haven't actually started this yet but whatever just read this. Teaching Love was a story originally written by ThrushflightEdward'sStalker. It was wonderful but she has discovered that her writer's block is just to big to complete it. I know *sob*. Anyways I asked her if I could adopt her story and she said yes. Yay! I know I was excited too. Anyways check out her other stories because she is just an amazing author. I will start writing this story sometime after I have gotten Unrequited Love completed because I don't think that I can write three Twilight stories without getting the plots all confused. So don't expect this one to be until February.**

**Oh yeah I got a new word processor so now nothing should be underlined, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. over the river and through the woods

EPOV

I woke up in the backseat of Jasper's car. Which I was only able to recognize because of the car seat poking me in the back of the neck. That and the entire side of my face hurt - a lot.

Jasper glanced in the rear view mirror and saw that I was awake. He made an incoherent noise in my direction.

"Damn, you're awake."

Hard as it was to open my mouth through the searing pain that shot up my face whenever I moved my jaw, I managed to stick my tongue out as Jasper.

He rolled his eyes at me and sped up as he saw a speed bump up ahead The car was violently jostled and bumped as he hit it, consequently causing me to bash my cheek on the seat in front of me.

I swore loudly. That had hurt like a son of a bitch. Jasper cackled at me. Honestly he did. He didn't laugh he cackled. I had to resist the temptation to cuff him in the back of the head or spit out an angry retort at him, Forks wasn't exactly known for the quality of its roads and there was sure to be more potholes and speed bumps ahead.

Jasper quickly made a sharp turn that threw me against the seat again, and once again, I swore. He seemed to be getting a kick out of causing me pain. Maybe I shouldn't have called him out on anything involving his libido.

Gravel crunched under the wheels of Jasper's car. Where was he taking me? The hospital was on a paved road. He couldn't be trying to dump me somewhere out in the middle of nowhere could he? I mean it wasn't like anyone Jasper knew that had medical trai-. Oh right.

Jasper's car lurched as he went through yet another pothole. I growled.

"Are you _aiming _for those damn things?" I snarled.

Jasper smiled gleefully. "Yup."

"I hope you crash your precious car."

He laughed once. "Now _there's_ an idea."

"I hate you."

Jasper parked his car in front of his parents house and got out opening the back door and gestured grandly for me to get out.

"I know."

And with that he pulled me up and out of his car by my arm and shoved me. none to gently I might add, towards the Cullen mansion. I stumbled up the front steps and landed on my knees in front of the door. Jasper stomped up the steps behind me, reaching over my head to push open the door and throw me inside.

"Edward? Jasper? What are you two doing here? And _what_ happened to Edward?" Carlisle questioned from where he sat on his couch.

Jasper didn't answer his father, instead choosing to grab me roughly by the arm and drag me through the Cullen's living room into their kitchen, and push me roughly into a hard wooden chair

"Jasper Aiden Hale. Explain. Now." Carlisle had followed us into the kitchen, and I assumed that he had caught sight of my face because he was absolutely livid. Carlisle hated to see anyone hurt, even if they weren't exactly on his list of favorite people. Jasper gave me a look that clearly stated how little he trusted me and then turned around and started to explain the situation to Carlisle, meanwhile I raised my hand and began tenderly feeling around my face, trying to figure out what areas were injured the worst.

I lightly pressed my fingers to the highest part of my cheek and hissed in pain, it was definitely broken. How badly I didn't know. I gingerly felt the rest of that side of my face. It was tender from being thrown into the back of a car seat, but nothing else was too badly injured.

"...so I punched him, and brought him here." Jasper finished lamely.

Carlisle still looked angry. "How hard did you hit him?"

"Hard enough to knock him unconscious." Jasper answered not looking at his father.

Then Carlisle did something that I never would have expected from someone with his demeanor. He clapped Jasper on his shoulder. "Good job son." he said proudly.

"Dad!" a bell like voice exclaimed from the doorway.

Everyone's head turned to the source of the sound. I gaped at the pixie like beauty before me, Jasper groaned.

"Alice what are you doing here?" he ground out.

"I live here in case you've forgotten."

Jasper and the petite beauty continued to bicker, about what I'm not sure, I wasn't listening, I was far to busy gaping to pay attention to anything that was happening around me. That's probably why I missed Carlisle retrieving his medical equipment (he must have kept supplies somewhere in the house) and coming over by me to attend to my broken face. In fact I missed damn near everything up until Carlisle flicked my cheek.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" I whined.

Carlisle glared at me. "You can't sleep with my son's fiancee, insult him, come to me for medical attention, and then drool over my daughter and expect me to be happy about it."

Wait. That woman arguing with Jasper was Carlisle's daughter? Carlisle only had one living daughter that I knew of and that was Alice. But the beautiful creature standing before me couldn't be geeky Alice that I remembered from high school could she? I studied the woman's features more closely. The high cheekbones, the raven black hair, the big green eyes... all things that the goddess in the kitchen and Alice Cullen had in common. But it couldn't be her.

Alice Cullen had been a complete nerd in the truest sense of the word, baggy clothes that didn't quite fit right, three inch think Drew Carey glass, and a refusal to meet anyone's gaze outside of her family. This Alice Cullen had stylish well fitting clothes, either contacts or 20/20 vision, and appeared confident enough to take on the world. Whatever happened to the shy little geek that had darted through the halls of Forks High with her nose buried in her books?

"Jasper you are an ignorant ass if you hadn't procrastinated so damn much none of this would have happened! Don't blame Edward for your being such a dumb fuck." Alice finished telling off Jasper in a large gust of breath and marched off.

I know what happened to the shy little geek.

Jimmy Choo shot her.

**I know I know it took sooooooooo long for me to write that. I'm sorry I really am. But on the bright side its my b-day today yay!!!! So this chapter and my latest fanfic 'Ten Ways to Annoy Carlisle Cullen' are my birthday present to you. Please review, oh and also would somebody ANYBODY, go visit my profile page and review 'Hood' or 'The Fates' both are my stories and I hardly have any reviews for them, its so disheartening to only get reviews for the things that you write in one category, so please check those out I am begging you. I think that there might be maybe two or three chapters left to this story before I'll end it so anyways**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Jimmy Choo is an insanely expensive designer shoe company if you didn't know that already)**


	9. ARRRGGG!

**Oh my God! I haven't updated this story in forever!!!!!!!!! Don't worry though, I'm working on the next chapter and I know what I'm going to do, I just need to get it written and posted, please don't review this chapter I'll just delete it and then you won't be able to review the actual chapter and I'll have to post some weird thing on the next chapter so everyone can review, which I'll have to do anyway so I guess if you really want to review go for it**


	10. in my mind

**I apologize in advance I was trying to be witty**

Diane sat in her desk in first hour Algebra arguing quietly with the voices in her head.

"Ugh!" she screamed so loudly that it reverberated off of the walls in her head. "I hate writer's block! I hate it I hate it I hate it!"

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot?" the voice called Jacob asked "I thought girls only did that on TV."

"Shut up! You've barely even made an appearance in any of my stories yet!" Diane scowled at the tall boy in front of her "And stop talking in 'Twilight' quotes!"

"Sure, sure." he said offhandedly.

Suddenly a high pitched beep resounded throughout the small room.

"What was that?" Jacob cried "Fire truck? Vampire attack? Nuclear bomb warning?"

"Calm down mutt." Edward said appearing suddenly out of nowhere "It's just the bell, Diane has to go to her next class."

"Oh shit! Hold on I'.ll be right back!" Diane promised. And with that she disappeared from her own mind leaving Edward and Jacob to fend for themselves.

"Wow." Jacob said looking around "It sure is empty in here."

"That's because second hour has barely begun." Edward pointed out knowingly "You can't expect a whole lot to be going on at this early in the morning."

"I thought she was supposed to be smart. Aren't smart people supposed to always be thinking?" Jacob questioned rudely.

Diane momentarily popped back into her subconscious. "Yes, they are."

A metal plate clamped itself over Jacob's mouth.

"And there's my latest idea. Now if you two will excuse me I have science homework to do now." With a puff of smoke, just because she could, she disappeared.

Jacob was now fighting with the muzzle over his mouth and Edward sat down to watch his futile attempts from a distance.

And since there had already been an ungodly amount of people popping up out of nowhere Jasper and Emmett joined the party and sat down next to Edward.

"What happened to the mutt?" Jasper asked, jerking his head in Jacob's direction.

"He bit the hand that fed him, so he got muzzled." Edward explained trying not to laugh.

Emmett didn't bother to attempt to hold it in laughing loudly, "Nice."

"Hey quiet down in here!" Diane scolded back from her science class "Do you want everyone to think that I've lost my mind?"

"But you have."

"That's irrelevant!"

"No it's not. You're arguing with fictional characters that you didn't even come up with." Emmett told her.

"Shut up or you're next." She threatened with a pointed look over in Jacob's direction.

"Now Diane." Jasper said calmly "Why don't you just tell your nice readers why you're so upset and posting this author's note."

Sigh "Okay. I'm taking a break from fanfiction for a couple of months."

The room fell silent, and Jacob stopped struggling. In a matter of seconds all the characters from other fanfics that had been written both complete and incomplete appeared in the small room.

The rest of the Cullen's, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Mr. Banner, The Fates, Will Scarlet other Greek deities and an unnamed character clutching a ring suddenly crowded the room.

"What? Why?" They cried.

"Jasper help." Diane whimpered.

Jasper scowled at Diane for a moment before calming down the crowd.

"Why are you taking a break?" Jasper asked.

"Well other than major writer's block on all of my stories – and no I am not giving them up – I have other stories that don't pertain to fanfiction in the slightest that I've been neglecting."

"But didn't you just stop writing a little while ago?" Suze Simon asked.

"Well yes, but that was an unannounced and unplanned hiatus. I'm very sorry that I disappeared for about three months there but not a whole lot I can do about it now."

"You can tell us the other reason that you're taking a break." The Fates rasped, their scissors poised precariously over what Diane could only assume to be her lifeline.

"Well next summer I'm going on a trip to Europe and it's like 5500 dollars. Yeah. I'm not that rick and I need a job. BAD. So while I go look for work and do some stuff on the other stories" the characters from stories not yet completed had appeared and were giving Diane evil stares that burned in the back of her skull "I'm not going to be posting to fanfiction."

"You know." Aiden – a character from one of the aforementioned other stories said "This was an awfully long author's note just to tell everyone that you were taking a break just so you could concentrate on us."

"Yeah." Jacob agreed "Don't you think that you just wasted your readers time?"

"Shut up!" Diane yelled "No one told you that you could take that thing off yet!"

"Sorry..."

"Yeah what he said."


	11. Meet the Parents

**Okay so I lied, there won't be two or three more chapters to this story. I'M SORRY! But when I wrote that last authors note I didn't really have a clear idea for where this story was going, but now that I do I realize that there can only BE one more chapter – the epilogue. Again I am sorry that there isn't more to this story but its just where it went, anyway this will be the absolute last chapter to this story.**

Previously:

"_Jasper you are an ignorant ass if you hadn't procrastinated so damn much none of this would have happened! Don't blame Edward for your being such a dumb fuck." Alice finished telling off Jasper in a large gust of breath and marched off._

_I know what happened to the shy little geek._

_Jimmy Choo shot her._

EPOV

**Five months later...**

Alice laughed loudly into the phone.

"Shh." I warned her, "Bella will hear you, she's only in the next cubicle."

"So? It's not like she knows who I'm talking to, and even if she does, it's not like there's anything she can do about it."

"She just gave the evil eye didn't she?"

There was a slight pause as Alice looked over her shoulder to where I knew Bella sat in her cubicle, "Yup."

"Ah the joys of editing."

We both laughed for a few moments before the conversation took a more serious turn.

"So," Alice began "what do you think that they'll do when we tell them tonight?"

"Freak out. Try to stab me with an ice pick. You know, the usual."

"Funny." there was a slight pause. "You don' t think that they'd _really_ do that do you?"

"No." I reassured her "They'll just be insanely upset that you didn't tell them who you were dating, and even more upset that it's me."

"Okay, stop you're starting to make me wonder about what Jasper is going to do, I'll see you in a little bit okay babe?"

"Yes love. Bye. Love you. Miss you already."

"Bye. Love you more."

Alice hung up the phone with and abrupt click. I leaned back against my kitchen counter and sighed loudly. Today was the day that Alice and I told her family about our relationship. And showed off her enormous vintage wedding ring. It was my mother's and had fit perfectly, almost like it had been made for her and only her.

Oh God. Jasper was going to kill me. Unless Bella decided to intercede. Which I doubt that she would all things considered.

I looked at the clock. Only an hour before Alice would get home, and then another ten minutes before we had to go and 'meet the parents'. Surely this evening would go off like a bad 'Meet the Parents' knockoff, at least Carlisle wasn't an ex FBI agent..

I decided to take a shower. A _long_ shower to try and calm my nerves. Alice would be a little upset with me for using up all the hot water but then again she didn't have enough time to use it before we had to leave anyways.

I launched myself off of the counter and walked to the bathroom pulling off my shirt as I went.

And to think, after today Alice and I would be free. No more sneaking around behind everyone's back's like a couple of teenagers with a forbidden romance.

I shed my pants and boxers and stepped into the shower, turning the water almost as hot as it would go letting it beat down on my head.

In hindsight we weren't much better than that. A couple of grown ups with a forbidden romance. Okay - so it was worse.

I stood under the hot spray of the shower for almost an hour remembering the extent of our relationship these past five months.

My 'first' sight of her in the Cullen's kitchen after the Bella fiasco. I didn't even recognize who she was. Such was the foolishness of my teenage years. I can't believe that I didn't notice her in high school. All that wasted time...

Our first date. A little restaurant in Port Angeles that no one knew about, all the better for a secret relationship. The place was dingy and dark, with bad service and even worse food. But I didn't care I only had eyes for Alice and was unable to eat anything anyway I was to busy talking, trying to retrieve information about Alice from her. My beautiful pixie.

About a month ago when we almost got caught making out in my car by Bella and Jasper... Now that was a close call. Luckily Alice had a chance to slip a scarf over her head before either one recognized her. It was too late for me they both knew what my car looked like. They both let out a snort of disgust as they passed. Oh well I guess that they would have to get used to the idea of me now.

Just a week ago when I had proposed. In a small meadow that I had found in the forest, lit up with candles. Beautiful she had called it. I disagreed. Nothing could be as beautiful as her to me, no matter how hard I looked. So, I did what any man with half a brain would do then. I got down on one knee and proposed, to the most wonderful woman I had ever met. I was confused at first when she took my hand and pulled me up. But as soon as I was fully standing she stood on her toes and kissed me. "Only if you never kneel to me again. I am not your superior. I am your equal. Now and forever."

I jumped as the water hitting my back suddenly changed from hot to cold. Alice was home and she was giving me a not so subtle hint to get my ass out of the shower.

"Edward!" she called "Time to go!"

"Just a minute."

Wait. Shouldn't this conversation be the other way around? I got out of the shower and dressed quickly with the clothes that I had laid out on my bed earlier. I was just fastening the last button on my shirt when I felt Alice's arms snake around my waist.

"You take so long." she said "I get ready faster than this Edward."

I turned around and wrapped my own arms around her waist.

"So? I want to look nice for your parents"

"Edward. I think that you should just – resign yourself to the fact that you probably won't get my parents approval, and that you will be bumped up on Jasper's hit list. Now unfasten a few of those buttons. It's going to be a hard enough night without you hiding yourself from me."

I laughed and did as she told me "You know sometimes I feel like we should be taking the other side in our 'arguments' "

"Yeah probably." she said walking towards the door and out to her yellow Porsche. I followed, snatching up my wallet from the counter as I went. Alice slid smoothly into the driver's side of her car and I got in opposite her.

"What don't I get to drive?"

"Edward, sweetie. You know I love you. But no. Unless you want to get an extra key to the Volvo...?" she let her voice trail off at the end.

I didn't answer, letting my silence speak for me. Alice laughed.

"That's what I thought."

Alice had my hand clutched tightly in hers as we walked up to her parent's door. She slowly turned the doorknob until it the latch clicked open. We both stood there for a moment neither of us quite yet willing to open that door.

"Alice. I think we should go in now. We can't stand out here forever." I told her softly.

"Yeah. I guess it's time to face the music. Huh?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Well here goes nothing." Alice said and pushed the massive door open.

"Congratulations Alice!" Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella and Nikki screamed as we walked in the door. They were so happy. And then they caught sight of me...

The adults froze. Nikki toddered over to me and stuck out her little hand.

"Hi I'm Nikki, what's your name?"

I knelt so that I was level with Nikki and reached out to accept her hand. "Hi Nikki I'm Ed-"

Two pairs of hands jerked Nikki away and out of my reach.

"Stay away from our daughter." Jasper growled pushing Nikki behind him and Bella. I could see her peeking at me from around Bella's leg.

I stood up to face Jasper, Bella turned to Nikki and told her to go with Carlisle and Esme into the kitchen. Jasper and Bella watched them go, and once they had disappeared down the hall and into the Cullen kitchen, Jasper wheeled back around to face Alice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you bring him here?" Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"He's my fiance" Alice responded tersely "You wanted to meet him."

"We've met. You know the history between us." Bella stared at her coldly.

"Everybody just calm down. We don't want any trouble." I was trying to keep everyone calm and rational.

They ignored me.

"It's not my fault that you jump to conclusions and can't hold your liquor you whore."

"Alice don't talk to my wife like that."

"I'll stop if you will."

"Your_ fiancee_" Jasper sneered "is_ scum_._"_

Alice opened her mouth to tell him off but she was interrupted by Esme who had left Carlisle with Nikki.

"Children!" she scolded "You're behaving like two year olds. The only one here being mature is Edward." My chest swelled with just the tiniest bit of pride at her words. "I know that Edward hurt you, but you're adults. Forget it and move on with your lives. I understand if you won't be able to forgive him completely, but at the very least you need to tolerate him. Alice and Edward are in love, accept that for her sake."

Jasper and Bella stood silent, shocked and shamed at what Esme had told him Bella was the first to recover, turning to me and giving me a little hug.

"Welcome to the family Edward." she whispered quietly in my ear before turning to Alice and demanding to see the ring.

Jasper continued to glare at me, angry fire in his eyes.

"Jasper." Esme said in warning.

Jasper sighed and begrudgingly held out his hand to me.

"Yeah dude, welcome to the family."

He pulled me close in an awkward half-hug and whispered low in my ear so that no one else would be able to hear. "If you hurt her I swear to God..."

"I know man, I know. I won't don't worry."

**Well that seems like as good of a place as any to stop dictating and let Alice and Edward get on with their lives. **

**This summer Amber is a Jasper's Girl is going to redo a few of her stories, one of the stories set to be redone is 'The Truth is Undeniable" I'm still going to leave my version of this story online for everyone to read but be sure that you check out that version as well.**

**Please review anonymous reviews accepted.**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
